An FA (Factory Automation) system is configured by connecting a variety of devices. Setting is necessary for the respective devices. Ranges of the setting are different between the devices. Therefore, a user needs to perform the setting for each of the devices. As a mechanism for defining the setting range for each of the devices, a technology of profile is proposed (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
In a profile, a model name of an FA device, operation specifications of the device, communication setting information, and the like are described. The profile is created by a device vendor, captured into an FA-device-configuration-design supporting apparatus, and used. The profile provided from the device vendor conventionally cannot be edited by a user.